More Than Wishful Thinking
by asmallwren
Summary: A short story about what could have happened if Galbatorix had remained King and the Varden had not attacked the capital. Centered around the two lovers but not solely, other bits and pieces appear too. Set in Galbatorix's castle with Nasuada/Murtagh pairing.


**Love Nasuada/Murtagh, so here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings from the original books :D**

Nasuada held her glass close to her body, afraid she would spill it with her hands shaking so much. She smiled as a couple nodded their heads at her. She took a deep breath as her eyes swept round the room, taking in the many eyes that kept flickering to her in her safe little corner, whispers going across the room. She was Galbatorix's prize possession and she was been shown off to all, pushing the idea that it's impossible to resist his rule.

She held in a sob and once again cursed herself for having given in to him. She sighed slightly and used the wall to slide round the room to where a large curtain was held back in the grand hall, where she could hide behind. As she enveloped herself into the darkness she felt herself hit something- or more precisely someone.

"Oof!"

She smacked into them and tumbled forwards, unable to support herself on the stupid, tittering heels. Strong hands shot out and grasped her forearms, catching her and pulling her into the safety of the cover provided by the curtain. She glanced up after she'd secured her footing and found herself face to face with Murtagh. She froze then stumbled back a half step, suddenly unsure of herself and self conscious. She blushed and tugged her arms out of his grasp, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as her eyes darted between his face and the tiled floor.

After a few awkward moments of Nasuada trying to not look uncomfortable in Murtagh's presence and him raising his eyebrow at her, he spoke.

"Are you ok, my Lady?"

Nasuada smiled forcibly and locked eyes with him. "Why yes, how generous of you to inquire of my well being, if you would be so kind to excuse me, Mozan-son."

She caught his wince as she turned, heading out of the safety of the shadows and away. She knew calling him that was a low blow, but after all that time they spent together in the cell and then he never speaks to her again, she felt he deserved it. She was hurt that he wouldn't speak to her again once she'd crumbled. He must have known that her will wouldn't stand forever, that eventually she would crack. She shuddered as she remembered the grubs running through her system, eating and tearing at her flesh as she screamed.

She had moved away from the curtain Murtagh was skulking behind and was now stood in the centre of the hall, gazing round at the noble men and women whispering and spreading lies and rumours, all stealing glances at her but all too frightened to approach her. She spun on the spot, watching as eyes darted away from her as she turned on them.

The wine glass she held was empty, so she thrust it into the hand of the next passing servant and strode off, heading towards one of the balconies at the far side of the room. She passed out into the open air and sighed, breathing in the rich smells of the city. She'd missed the smell of life, it felt good to just breathe it in and relax.

There was a small tap behind her as Murtagh walked out on to the stone behind her. She spun and pressed her back to the stone barrier behind her, gripping the top tightly with her hands. He stood a few feet away from her just now, his eyes running up and down her body. Again she felt self conscious and cursed the dress she wore under her breath, wishing it covered more of her dark legs or back. But then he had seen her in the shift she'd been thrown in, chained down to a stone slab no less as well. But here he was gazing at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

She blushed and glanced down at her shoes, not wanting to stare at him. He moved closer, placing his hands on the stone balcony either side of her own. His body was only a few inches from her own as her breath caught in her throat. Struggling to breathe and remain composed in front of him. Nasuada's eyes raked over his body, taking in his perfectly sculpted body and wishing she could pull him closer. She let out a strangled breath, pursing her lips and trying to regain some dignity.

Murtagh stepped closer and gently placed his hand over hers, his body brushing against her and sending tingles down her spine. She shuddered and felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she dipped her head, no longer staring at his chiselled chest. He cocked his head to one side, his own smell washing over her, bringing with it the scent of alcohol that he'd accumulated from the night. She frowned as she took in the smell, unsure of what was happening anymore, slightly frightened of his intentions.

"Murtagh?"

He smiled softly, not bothering to answer her and simply leaned in closer, brushing his lips against her. Nasuada stiffened, freezing for a second before turning her head away from him, not allowing him to continue. He groaned slightly and lifted his hand to her chin, twisting her back round to face him. This time his lips hovered a millimetre away from hers, allowing her to take control, dropping his hand from her chin to her waist and waiting.

Nasuada was torn. She was sure this was some plot by Galbatorix to break her and control her through Murtagh's seduction, but at the same time she wanted to give herself to him completely. She shuddered again and a small sob escaped from her throat. Murtagh blinked, a little confused, drew back and looked at her.

"What's the matter, my Lady?"

Nasuada opened and closed her mouth a few times, struggling to say the thoughts that were swarming round her head.

"You . . . I don't . . . What are you doing?"

He frowned. "Well, I thought that was apparent. I was attempting to court my fair lady." His eyebrow arched carefully and a sly smile slid into place on his face. He leaned in again and pressed his lips back against her's, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Nasuada struggled for a moment before giving in, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing her body up his slightly. Murtagh whimpered slightly at the contact, obviously not expecting her to give in so easily. He pushed the two of them against the stone banister, twining one hand into her hair and grasping her body, feverishly trying to be closer to her.

Nasuada gasped as he shook, desperate to feel more or him as her body curved around his. His hand ghosted down from her waist over her back and pulled her thigh up and pushed his hips against her's. She pulled back then, shocked by how far she had allowed him to get with her.

She pushed on his chest, forcing him back and away from her so she could think straight. He stumbled back, breathing heavily and frowning.

"Why did you stop?"

"Why? Did you not understand what we were just doing? I can't kiss you, it's not appropriate."

"Not appropriate? You certainly weren't thinking about that about a minute ago, my fair lady." He sneered at her before straightening up and turning round, intending on heading back into the party.

"Murtagh! Wait, please! I did not mean it in such a way." He paused so she hesitantly continued. "I only meant that we should spend more time together; get to know each other, before such things should happen."

Murtagh turned slowly on the spot. "You did not mean that I am not appropriate for you?"

She smiled softly and reached out, taking his hand. "I meant no such thing. I would never allow any other man to even reach a point from which he could launch such an attack as you did. I only wish to take things at a more leisurely pace."

His arrogant smile returned. "Attack?" He stepped closer to her again and gazed down at her hungrily.

She returned his confident smile. "Well, you did surprise me a little."

He chuckled slightly before inclining his head to her. "I believe you are right. A more leisurely pace would be much more fun." He winked at her before bowing slightly and backing away, rejoining the party and leaving her . . . for now.

**Ok **** there you go! Please review and say what you think :D Have just moved into uni and am so excited! I start classes tomorrow so am totally going to sleep now and not going onto Tumblr or anything :D**


End file.
